(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to refrigeration appliances for use in residential kitchens and other locations associated with a dwelling.
(2) Description of Related Art
Refrigeration appliances for use in residential kitchens and other rooms in a dwelling unit are known. Modular refrigeration devices such as refrigerator, freezer, ice maker and wine cooler modules for use in residential dwellings are known.